


That's All Folks!

by Le_purple



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Animal Death, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Gen, Going to Hell, Gore, Hell, Inner Dialogue, Mild Gore, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Violent Thoughts, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Alastor found himself falling to the forest floor, eyes and smile still wide.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Alastor panted through gritted teeth, grin straining his cheeks as he dragged the deer corpse through the forest undergrowth, eyes wide with mania.

This one was going to be a real showstopper!

He had killed an entire theatre troupe! They were travelling through New Orleans; performing in the streets, in speakeasies and wherever else they could make a little cash in these hard times.  
How he loved thespians! Alastor always found himself getting a little theatrical, whether it be organising viscera or announcing said viscera through the speakers of a radio, he always made sure to give whatever he did a little flair!

Pushing up his glasses with a bloody hand, Alastor found himself in need of more strength, the man having to stop the deer carcass he carried on his shoulders from slipping off, the antlers clonking against his head. His twiggy frame only really bothered him when it came to moving bodies, but at least when he returned to the abandoned theatre he could take a couple seconds to breathe before getting back to work!

And my, would his work be worth it!

He had a scene in mind: a bacchanal!  
A manic celebration of blood and wine and art! Sure, his contacts were a little curious when he brought 12 gallons of their reddest wines, but by god was he going to give it some good use! Alastor had already set up a majority of the bodies, basting them in wine, dismembering them, decorating the walls with their blood and guts (a messy but fruitful affair,) and impaling different body parts on some old metal pikes he had found. And when he returned with the deer that's when the fun would truly begin! He would pull one deer in half and display it as if the actors were the ones doing it before scattering the deer guts with their own, and the other deer would be decapitated and flayed, the still fleshy head placed atop the shoulders of a decapitated actor while the bones and flesh used to dress their corpses.

Oh, how it made him _smile_!

After completing his work he could kick back and wait until his anonymous tip was investigated by those 'hard working' fools down at the police station, perhaps even trying out some of the left-over wine! Sure, he was never the wine-drinking type, but mixed with a little blood it could be a marvellous treat-

**B A N G**

Alastor found himself falling to the forest floor, eyes and smile still wide.

His clothes felt wet, and suddenly he realised that he was soaked in his own blood, his clothes staining red and his face fading into pallor. He was unable to move or feel anything, and his world faded into darkness as he laid in a pool of blood, head resting on the deer carcass.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bonus!)

His eyes snapped open and suddenly he could move again.

And he felt powerful.

Alastor looked down at himself and found that he was in a new getup, or rather, a new body entirely! Not that it mattered, he needed to get to work!

It was quite obvious that he had died and that he was in the afterlife, which afterlife he didn't know-probably hell. Definitely hell. If he were to end up in any afterlife (if any), he would expect no less than to end up in the fiery depths! It was pretty strange though, on the frequent occasion in which he thought of arriving in hell, the beginning of eternal damnation never really appeared as a dank alleyway to him.

"Ah, there you are!" He said, picking up his cane, noting that the microphone was a new addition. He had never had the fortune of hearing the sound of his voice over the radio, and what a shame THAT was! He sounded just like he thought, the same muffled tone and distant static as he had wished!

"I wonder how they'll announce my untimely demise!" He chuckled, walking out of the alley way. "It's a shame that I'll never be able to hear the slander-the outrage!"

"But, I suppose that it's out of my hands now!"

Alastor looked out and saw absolute anarchy. There was fire and screaming, demons running around and slaughtering one another as if they were kids playing tag during Mardi Gras!

"It looks like I have quite a bit of work to do!" He announced, turning on his microphone.


End file.
